Breathe Out
by ATeeAdorkable
Summary: COMPLETE! Lilly's attacked, what happens next? Loliver, of course what else do I write? M FOR SEXUAL HARRASSMENT. Don't read if it could offend you.
1. Smothered

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Unfortunately :/

A/N: Super small. But I'm in school and I need to upload and then delete it or I won't be able to finish it at home later. Hehe.

Sexual harrassment. So, like the summary says, it's a T!

Loliver. Of course. Read and review. Most importantly, enjoy.

----------

"Hey sexy."

Lilly ignored the arrogant, popular, egotistic boys from the year above her. She closed her locker door, picked up a book she'd dropped on the floor and then turned to leave.

"Bend down for me again, gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes and walked away while the gang of lads strolled off the hall in the other direction. When Lilly realised she was the only one left around, she sighed in relief –glad they were gone.

"You don't wanna breathe out, girl."

"What?" She flicked her head round and saw that same, tall, muscular boy that was calling things after her only minutes before. He put one hand around her throat and used the other to push her against a wall.

"Get off me. Get off m-"

The boy, Tom, smothered her cries for help with soft lips and an intrusive tongue. Disgusted, she bit it which made him stop and cry out in pain; but his grip stayed tight. 

"What's up girl? You want me; you just don't know it yet."

Tom pushed her into an empty classroom and locked the door behind them. He shoved her onto a table and held her waist firmly with both hands.

"Come on slut, give it to me. I know what you did with those seniors." He growled.

"What seniors? I didn't do anything!" Lilly was sweating with fear.

'Please, don't rape me!' She thought, screaming inside her head.

"Yeah right, come on bitch take your pants off and let me have you."

'No! No! Please, no!' Her mind shouted and pleaded with nobody.

When Lilly struggled, Tom started to pull at her jeans.

----------------------

A/N:) What do you think? Read and review! 


	2. My hero

Chapter 2 - My hero

---

"Oh my god!" Lilly screamed as he tugged at her jeans. "Help me!"

Nobody was coming and Tom would rape her, maybe even kill her – so that she wouldn't tell anyone. But would anyone believe her anyway?

"Hey Tom?!" Lilly gasped, someone had come to rescue her. But who? She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and risk glancing at her gruesome, now sweaty, captor. Tom swung around, not quickly enough. A fierce fist crunched into the small of his back and as Tom twisted, it made contact with his nose, shattering the bone and destroying cartilage. Lilly wriggled away from the table on which she lay and took refuge under the teacher's desk, she pulled her legs closer to her and closed her eyes, resting her head on her knees.

"Lilly?" Someone was calling her name, she daren't answer – she was comfy anyways and it was probably just some weird boy.

"Lils, where are you?" Only two people in the world called her Lils.

"O… Oliver? Is that you?" She crawled out of her hiding place and stood up, limping as fast as she could, dying to hug him. He squeezed her tight –

"Ow!"

"Oh sorry. Are you okay?" He studied her figure. "Lilly, what's up with your leg? It looks strange. Broken. Does it hurt?"

"N.. No. I think I'm still in shock. What, look at you Mr Karate. Where'd you learn those moves?"

"While you were away at Skateboarding camp a couple years back I got a bit... upset. Mum enrolled me in some Ju-Do classes so I could pass the time, I spent the whole summer learning and practicing, reading up about it. I've been going to the classes every week since."

"Wait, you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to think I was geeky... Or that I missed you while you were away..." Oliver trailed off.

"You big donut!" Lilly slapped him on the arm, "I missed you more than anything when I went away. Why'd you think I called like... three times a day?"

"I didn't think about it, I was just glad. Wait, what?! You missed me... Does that mean you like me?"

Oliver patted his chest and a smirk grew across his face. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"No. I mean... Come on, imagine that... Pssh." Oliver's smirk vanished.

"Oh."

Lilly was glad he believed her. She didn't know if she was ready to tell him she liked him - whether he liked her back or not. Well, by the disappointed look on his face it seemed as if he was into her. And she really did like him, had done for years. She'd never had the guts to tell him. Countless guys had asked her out over the past few months never mind the last couple years - she'd said no to each and everyone one of them, even though some were cute and funny, literally perfect for her. Lilly had been waiting for him. She was confused as to why she wasn't taking this chance - this possibly once in a life time chance.

_'Oh god, what am I doing?!'_

Oliver turned to leave the room when Lilly placed her hands in his. He spun round to look at her and she moved her face suprisingly near to his. Oliver looked down at her as he let go of her hands and put his arms around her waist and she placed hers behind his neck. Everything was going slow. He breathed lightly and gazed down at her. She was perfect in his eyes, even though she had sweat glistening on her forehead and her hair was everywhere. Tear stains were gracing her cheeks, he felt saddened that she'd been through such an ordeal.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Just kiss me already."

_------------------------------------------------------_

A.N. I think I'll leave it like this. I know, I know. Both chapters were really short - but this is how I like it. I'm sorry it took so long as well, Christmas came and went and things were hectic over here. I'd like to thank my reviewers for their support - and say sorry to them for the torture of having to wait - but I mean, seriously - I'd never let anything happen to her and it was obvious Ollie was gonna save her! Duh :P

Read + review my other stuff - yeah?

Thanks (:


End file.
